


Pencil

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BAMF Marc, Day 18, M/M, Marc is in a gang, Nathmarc November, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 18 of NathMarc November.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pencil

“Hey, Marc, are you ok?” Nathaniel asks in concern as he watches Marc fidget with a pencil in his hand.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine,” Marc says distractedly, eyes flickering around.

Nathaniel gives Marc another concerned look but decides to drop it, his boyfriend will tell him when he’s ready. Then, Nathaniel notices something. There’s something off about Marc’s clothes. There’s no lump, no barely noticeable crease, showing that Marc has a knife. 

“Did you- did you not bring a knife to school today?” Marc flinches a little.

“Don’t say it so loud,” Marc hisses, looking around the room warily.

“Why don’t you have your knife?”

“Blemir was borrowing it and I forgot to get it back,” Marc practically whispers, still glancing around the room, “Plus, I don’t have any of my back-up knives, I stopped bringing them to school ‘cause they make you uncomfortable.”   
  


While Nathaniel felt touched that Marc only brings one knife to school because of him, he can’t focus on that now. Marc is… not looking good. He keeps doing something with his pencil. He’s about to ask about it when an Akuma smashes through the window into the art room.

“I knew this would happen! The one time I don’t bring a knife, an Akuma attacks!” Marc shouts over the panic of the rest of the art club.

Marc takes his pencil - which Nathaniel has just noticed is… very sharp - and stabs the Akuma. Over and over and over again. 

Marc lets out a little sigh of relief as the Akuma dies, “I needed to get that out of my system. Ok, I’m good now!”

Then, Marc seems to notice the horrified stares, “Oh, come on guys! This is  _ not _ the first time you’ve seen me kill an Akuma! Ladybug will bring them back! They won’t remember a thing!”

At that, Marinette seems to unfreeze and she runs out the door.

Nathaniel hesitantly steps forward, “Alright, I’ll walk you home, you need to get that… weirdly neon green blood off and you can get your knife.”

Marc grins, “You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z


End file.
